If You
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 그녀가 떠나가요 나는 아무것도 할 수 없어요 사랑이 떠나가요 나는 바보처럼 멍하니 서있네요 멀어지는 그 뒷모습만을 바라보다 작은 점이 되어 사라진다 시간이 지나면 또 무뎌질까 옛 생각이 나 니 생각이 나 IF YOU IF YOU 아직 너무 늦지 않았다면 우리 다시 돌아갈 수는 없을까 IF YOU IF YOU 너도 나와 같이 힘들다면 우리 조금 쉽게 갈 수는 없을까 있을 때 잘할 걸 그랬어 그대는 어떤가요 정말 아무렇지 않은 건가요 이별이 지나봐요 그댈 잊어야 하지만 쉽지가 않네요 멀어지는 그 뒷모습만을 바라보다 작은 점이 되어 사라진다 누군갈 만나면 위로가 될까 옛 생각이 나 니 생각이 나 IF YOU IF YOU 아직 너무 늦지 않았다면 우리 다시 돌아갈 수는 없을까 IF YOU IF YOU 너도 나와 같이 힘들다면 우리 조금 쉽게 갈 수는 없을까 있을 때 잘할 걸 그랬어 오늘같이 가녀린 비가 내리는 날이면 너의 그림자가 떠오르고 서랍 속에 몰래 넣어둔 우리의 추억을 다시 꺼내 홀로 회상하고 T.O.P/승리 헤어짐이란 슬픔의 무게를 T.O.P/승리 난 왜 몰랐을까 IF YOU IF YOU (If you~ if you~) 아직 너무 늦지 태양/GD 않았다면 우리 다시 돌아갈 태양/GD 수는 없을까 IF YOU IF YOU (If you~ if you~) 너도 나와 같이 힘들다면 우리 조금 쉽게 갈 수는 없을까 있을 때 잘할 걸 그랬어 |-|Romanization= geunyeoga tteonagayo naneun amugeotdo hal su eopseoyo sarangi tteonagayo naneun babocheoreom meonghani seoinneyo meoreojineun geu dwitmoseupmaneul baraboda jageun jeomi doeeo sarajinda sigani jinamyeon tto mudyeojilkka yet saenggagi na ni saenggagi na IF YOU IF YOU ajik neomu neutji anhatdamyeon uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka IF YOU IF YOU neodo nawa gachi himdeuldamyeon uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka isseul ttae jalhal geol geuraesseo geudaeneun eotteongayo jeongmal amureochi anheun geongayo ibyeori jinabwayo geudael ijeoya hajiman swipjiga anneyo meoreojineun geu dwitmoseupmaneul baraboda jageun jeomi doeeo sarajinda nugungal mannamyeon wiroga doelkka yet saenggagi na ni saenggagi na IF YOU IF YOU ajik neomu neutji anhatdamyeon uri dasi doragal suneun eopseulkka IF YOU IF YOU neodo nawa gachi himdeuldamyeon uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka isseul ttae jalhal geol geuraesseo oneulgachi ganyeorin biga naerineun narimyeon neoui geurimjaga tteooreugo seorap soge mollae neoheodun uriui chueogeul dasi kkeonae hollo hoesanghago T.O.P/Seung heeojimiran seulpeumui mugereul T.O.P/Seung nan wae mollasseulkka IF YOU IF YOU (If you~ if you~) ajik neomu neutji Tae/GD anhatdamyeon uri dasi doragal Tae/GD suneun eopseulkka IF YOU IF YOU (If you~ if you~) neodo nawa gachi himdeuldamyeon uri jogeum swipge gal suneun eopseulkka isseul ttae jalhal geol geuraesseo |-|English= She is leaving And I can’t do anything Love is leaving Like a fool, I’m blankly standing here I’m looking at her, getting farther away She becomes a small dot and then disappears Will this go away after time passes? I remember the old times. I remember you IF YOU IF YOU If it’s not too late Can’t we get back together? IF YOU IF YOU If you’re struggling like I am Can’t we make things a little easier? I should’ve treated you better when I had you How about you? Are you really fine? Guess our break up is setting I should forget you but it’s not easy I’m looking at her, getting farther away She becomes a small dot and then disappears Will this go away after time passes? I remember the old times. I remember you IF YOU IF YOU If it’s not too late Can’t we get back together? IF YOU IF YOU If you’re struggling like I am Can’t we make things a little easier? I should’ve treated you better when I had you On days where thin rain falls like today I remember your shadow Our memories that I secretly put in my drawer I take them out and reminisce again by myself Why didn’t I know – About the weight of sadness that comes with breaking up? IF YOU IF YOU If it’s not too late Can’t we get back together? IF YOU IF YOU If you’re struggling like I am Can’t we make things a little easier? I should’ve treated you better when I had you